The present inventive concept herein relates to fluid supply systems and methods of using the system, and more particularly, to a fluid supply system for treating a substrate and a method of manufacturing using the system.
A manufacturing process of semiconductor device may include a cleaning processing removing pollutants remaining on a substrate. The cleaning process may comprise a chemical process, a rinse process and a dry process sequentially performed. The cleaning process is a process may supply a chemical to remove pollutants on a substrate. The rinse process may provide a rinse solution to remove a chemical on a substrate. The dry process may be a process to dry a rinse solution remaining on a substrate.
The dry process may dry a rinse solution on a substrate that is deposited on the substrate using a supercritical fluid. Carbon dioxide is often used as the supercritical fluid. However, there are economical and environmental limits in using carbon dioxide.